


All The Simple Things

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Gordon ponders. MAX wonders.Originally posted on tumblr October 28th 2016.
Kudos: 2





	All The Simple Things

The day was warm and clear. The sun was out and there was not a cloud in the sky. Fortunately, there were no rescues being called whatsoever, and so the second-youngest Tracy brother found himself trekking through the island’s forest.

It wasn’t something he would usually do, but it helped to him to relax and get away for awhile.

Gordon pushed tree branches out the way to reveal a creek a few metres down from him, with lush green grass growing at its edges. MAX, the family robot, was standing by the water’s edge closest to Gordon. The robot was looking off into the distance, his head occasionally moving from side to side.

“This looks like a good place to sit and muse,” Gordon murmured as he walked over to where MAX stood. Gordon sat down on a rock and, after taking his hiking shoes off, dipped his feet in the water. It was pleasantly cool.

“What is this thing called life, MAX?” Gordon asked. MAX turned his head to look at the swimmer but offered no explanation.

Gordon brought his right hand to his chest and quoted, “Montaigne said, ‘The value of life lies not in the length of days, but in how we make use of them.”

MAX watched curiously as a colourful butterfly made its way towards them. Gordon didn’t notice. Smiling, he went on, “Holmes said, ‘Life is painting a picture, not doing a sum.’” He held his right hand out towards the creek.

MAX tilted his head down towards the butterfly, observing the way it moved.

Gordon brought his right hand back in to his chest and gestured vaguely to the sky with his left. “James said, ‘Be not afraid of life. Believe that your life is worth living, and your belief will help create the fact.’”

Meanwhile, MAX had caught the butterfly in one of his three-fingered hands. He looked back at Gordon and let out a low trill. Gordon placed his hands on his knees as he looked at the robot, and the smile fell from his face, leaving him looking sad and somewhat wistful.

“MAX, sometimes I envy you,” Gordon said, placing a hand on the robot’s back.

MAX opened his clenched hand and turned his head away again to watch the butterfly go.


End file.
